Sliske
It is possible that the Strange Old Man is actually Sliske, as he knows the following, which normal humans don't know: *He knows about Jennica Bonde, who lived in Zarosian lands, 400 years ago. *He knows the story about the Barrows brothers(as he sent a scroll with the story to Reldo) *He seems to be able to read minds, just like Lucien, as he knows when you are there to get the Barrows icon when Azzanadra sent you, or for another reason, as he suddenly recognises the one he expected for so long *He seems to know Azzanadra *He knows about the barrows icon. Additionally, Mahjarrat can live for extremely long, and Sliske is a Mahjarrat, so that might explain why he knows Jennica Bonde, and has seen what happened during The Fall of Six. The fact that he looks like a human is because "Sliske has particularly strong shapeshifting capabilities"(according to Zemouregal) About the time he is there already: his examine: Wonder how long he's been here... he says "I have been expecting your arrival since before you were born." Other information Mod Davo saying "who knows who it is" when asked about Sliske. After ignoring the asking player, Mod Davo said "who knows" to the question if the Odd old man at Barrows is Sliske. Of course, he meant the Strange Old Man, which Mod Davo must also have understood. Sliske is most likely involved in that the Barrows brothers are now spirits, and Sliske has strong powers over shadows. Eblis said he apparently disappeared into hiding1, but humans don't know as much about Mahjarrat as themselves, so Azzanadra is more reliable. He said "Sliske does not hide"4 and can still feel he isn't. Azzanadra describes Sliske as "Sliske the serpent-tongued, who delves the shadows"2. Serpent-tongued might hint to his gibberish talking, "delving" might mean digging, which he is doing at Barrows, and the shadows might mean the spirits of the Barrows brothers, or that Morytania is a shadowy place. He also said "Sliske is one whose actions can be seen each and every day in the smallest of this world's details."4This might mean the Barrows armour gained from the activity, or maybe he invented the Shadow spells and that has some impact on the current game, or it is because he has done things in the God Wars of which the effects still can be seen every day. It is also possible that the shadow realm is much bigger than what is currently known about it, and reaches all over runescape. It is also possible Sliske has powers over the shadow realm, and he does things there that have effects on RuneScape every day. Dialogues with the SOM *Dig, dig, dig. -- *Pst, wanna hear a secret? **Sure! *They're not normal! -- *What? I didn't ask for a book! :*Crumbling tome deposited in player's inventory.* -- *Knock knock. **Who's there? *A big scary monster HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Okay... -- *AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! **What's wrong? **repeats* ::--or-- **I'll leave you to it then... Jennica's ring When wearing Jennica's ring (Summer's End completed) says: *The... ring... Jennica... **How do you know about Jennica? *Jennica... dig, dig, dig... dig... **Dig? :(after this, he will say one of his normal phrases as above) During The Temple of Senntisten NOTE:This dialogue is obtained after Dr Nabanik (Azzanadra) gives you the task to retrieve the Barrows icon, and before you actually do it. *At last, the time comes. I have been expecting your arrival since before you were born. **You're not speaking gibberish any more, what is going on? *After all this time, I'm not of the 'It will wait another day' school of thought. You can ask our employer what is going on. For now, get into the Barrows, show the brothers who is boss and recover the icon. They will not hand it over without a good beating though, so batter the lot of them, to be sure. **Right, but I always thought you were just some mad old bloke with a spade obsession. *I do my best to look useless; if only they knew the truth, it would chill their hearts. Anyway, who knows who is listening? I'd best get back to what I do for now.'' *One of his normal phrases.'' This dialogue is received after you have obtained the Icon, but before you return it: *Hello. **You have it! Oh, the master will be delighted. Two options. Option One: *Are you talking about the icon I got from the Barrows? **Indeed, indeed! Run to him, run as fast as you can! *Run back to Azzanadra? Why? **No reason, I just like to make people run places. And how they run! You have to get the voice right, though. *I see. **It can get a bit lonely here, I suppose. Still, there's always digging! Option Two: *Do you know where I can get a spade? **Ohh...I can sell you one. But spades are precious, yes. It will cost you..ah...50,000 gold pieces. *50,000? For a spade? **Yes, spades are precious. I like you, though, and I get lonely dig-digging all day. Yes, I'll discount it for you. Let's say...4 gold pieces. *Option to buy* *Now we dig together! Category:Bout Joeytje50 Category:Pages